Enhanced Assassination
The power to possess the skills to locate and slay targets like an assassin. Also Called * Enhanced Killing/Murdering/Slaying * Master Assassin Capabilities User can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. Applications * Camouflage * Disguise Mastery * Enhanced Athleticism * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Hunting * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Stealth ** Enhanced Hiding * Enhanced Tracking * Hidden Arsenal ** Concealed Weapon Proficiency * Inaudible Movement * Killing Intuition * Psychological Intuition ** Body Language Analysis *** Combat Perception ** Killing Intent * Sense of Strength * Shadow Camouflage * Social Cloaking * Weakness Detection ** Critical Impact * Weapon Improvisation * Weapon Proficiency Levels * Enhanced Assassination * Supernatural Assassination * Absolute Assassination Variations * Apathy to prevent themselves from feeling merciful or biased. * Some killers may have some method of completely destroying evidence to prevent incrimination. Associations * Enhanced Condition * Ninjutsu * Trickster * Unrestricted Murdering ** Omnislayer Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga Akame and Murasame.gif|Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) is a deadly assassin with her skills and equally deadly Muramasa Sword. File:Kurome_Wielding_Yatsufusa.png|Kurome (Akame Ga Kill!) is a deadly assassin, with drugs and experiments inserted into her body and her dead-controlling sword, Yatsufusa. Chelsea stabs Kurome.png|A seasoned assassin, Chelsea (Akame Ga Kill!) used her "Gaea Foundation" to transform herself, and then swiftly stab her unsuspecting target in a vital spot. Korosensei.jpg|Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) is a master assassin, once known as the God of Death. File:Suzumebachi.jpg|As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. File:Ep206KisukeNews.png|Both Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi (Bleach) were formerly in the Onmitsukidō, as Yoruichi was the former commander in cheif, and Urahara her lieutenant, and are masterful assassins. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) assassinated all the members of Central 46. File:Haruto's_Transformation.png|Haruto (Code:Breaker) is a very powerful assassin even before acquiring his powers, having a success rate of 99.9%. Hei Darker Than Black.png|Hei (Darker than Black) Tao's Pressure Point Attack.gif|As the world's greatest assassin, Mercenary Tao Tao Pai (Dragon Ball) is such a skilled killer that he can kill people using only his tongue... File:Cyborg_Tao.png|...and after becoming a cyborg, Tao has eschewed the honor of a martial artist to truly devote his efforts to kill his targets at all cost. Trinity Raven.jpeg|The members of Trinity Raven (Fairy Tail) are the strongest of the Assassins in the Death's Head Caucus guild. Jacob Lessio's Appearance.png|Jacob Lessio (Fairy Tail) is a genuine master of Magical Assassination, and one of the Spriggan 12 which makes him all the more dangerous. File:Mukuro_kills_an_army.png|Nicknamed the Bastard Child of the Death God, Mukuro, later known as Nobume Imai (Gintama) was trained by Tenshoin Naraku as an assassin from childhood, and her skills were so deadly that she was named as one of the Three Wings of Naraku. File:Oboro's_Senbonjutsu.png|As the leader of the Tenshoin Naraku, Oboro (Gintama) was considered to be the strongest assassin within the group, with his mastery of Hakkei and acupuncture needles to back up his reputation. File:Zoldyck_Family_members.png|The Zoldyck Family (Hunter X Hunter) are the top assassin group in the known world. Killua threatens Sadaso Hunter X Hunter.gif|Killua Zolodyck (Hunter X Hunter) can use techniques to assassinate. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.gif|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) was an assassin of the Kirigakure, and would kill even his own comrades to protect what he deems important. File:Sai_Naruto.jpg|An assassin for the Root organization, Sai (Naruto) is said to be the strongest of his generation, going as far as to eliminate his emotions. Hana hana.png|In her own words, Nico Robin (One Piece) is skilled in assassination... Robin's Hana Hana no Mi (One Piece).gif|...using her mastery over her Hana Hana no Mi powers to restrain her target's movements. Rob Lucci slaughter.gif|The strongest of his generation, Rob Lucci (One Piece) was the greatest assassin in the history of CP9 and has served as the World Government's greatest killing machine since the tender age of 13. File:Jabra.jpg|The third strongest assassin of CP9, Jabra's (One Piece) skills as a Six Powers/Rokushiki master along with his Iron Body/Tekkai Kenpo makes him one of the deadliest assassins for the World Government Vinsmoke Family One Piece.PNG|The Vinsmoke Family (One Piece) have a reputation within the criminal world for being a family of professional assassins. File:Akua Slice Armor.jpg|Shuzen Akua (Rosario + Vampire) is the assassin of the Fairy Tales, and formerly of the Miao Family. File:Golden Darkness.png|Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) is a legendary intergalactic assassin. Toguro's Finger.gif|Due to his fame, Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) has been hired by many as an assassin. File:Elder_toguro_claws.jpg|Elder Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) is hired by many as an assassin due to his fame. Kyou Kai, a child of Clan Kyou for the Shiyuu Kingdom.png|A descendant of legendary assassins known as the Shiyuu, a clan infamous for their bizarre and unique forms of swordsmanship, Kyou Kai (Kingdom) is reputed to be the strongest of her generation... Kyou Kai's Stealth (Kingdom).png|...silently appearing in front of her targets before they can even notice her... Enhanced Assassination by Kyou Kai.PNG|...and dispatch skilled tracking scouts with her ''Dancing Step''. Rin Ko's Assassinations 1 Kingdom.png|As his lord, Ren Pa's Flying Spear, Rin Ko (Kingdom) demonstrates his skills as an assassin... Rin Ko's Assassinations Kingdom.png|...dispatching strategically important and valuable 1000-man commanders. Ri Boku Stabs Kingdom.jpg|Since his days of fighting the Xiongnu on the border of Ganmon, Ri Boku of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) waits for the right moment when his opponents are vulnerable to completely surprise them with deadly assassination. File:Levi kazama 2.PNG|Out of all the Trinity Seven, Levi Kazama (Trinity Seven) has killed most during her assassination missions, and achieved perfect success rate in both missions and assassinations. Shamlash.jpg|Sham Lash (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) the Parthevian Empire secret assassination squad. Shaka Massacre.jpg|As the leader of the Sham Lash, Shaka (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) is dangerous master assassin, able to massacre countless people by himself... Shaka kills Mystoras.jpg|...and kill a Household Vessel Assimilated Giant Monster with a single ki-infused attack. Jafar Child Assassin.jpg|Jafar (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) is a child prodigy in assassination, having once been one of Sham Lash's most elite assassins at 10 years old. Goblin Slayer assasinate.png|Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) uses various assassination tactics... Goblin Slayer assasinate 2.png|...in killing goblins. Duke Togo the Assassin of the Unlucky (Golgo 13).png|A top-notch sniper of the highest caliber, Duke Togo (Golgo 13) is the world's greatest hitman and assassin. File:Solo Leveling 011 (2).jpg|Kang Tae-Shik (Solo Leveling) File:Solo Leveling SJW with Rasaka's Fang.jpg|Sung Jin-Woo (Solo Leveling) Comics Deadstroke blades.jpg|Deathstroke, the Terminator (DC Comics) Cheshire Jade Nguyen DC Comics.jpg|Cheshire (DC Comics) is an expert in toxicology, regularly using poisoned weapons. File:Cassandra Cain.jpg|Cassandra Cain (DC Comics) Constantine Drakon, Greek Hitman.JPG|With incredible physical attributes, Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) is a world class international assassin of the highest caliber. Bullseye Greatest Hits Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg|Bullseye (Marvel Comics) is a master assassin who is very knowledgeable in pressure points and vital spots on the human body and is able to turn virtually any object into a deadly weapon capable of incapacitating or killing an enemy. The Hand Marvel Comics.jpg|The Hand (Marvel Comics) Elektra's Skill.jpg|Elektra Natchios (Marvel Comics) Claws By Sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) Wade Wilson Deadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Lady Bullseye Marvel.jpg|Lady Bullseye (Marvel Comics) File:Images 1.59.18 PM.jpeg|Before and after Al Simmons became Spawn (Image Comics), he was an expert in assassination. Team 7 0001.jpg|Team 7 (Wildstorm/DC Comics) was a black ops military unit working for I.O. (International Operations) who spent years doing black bag and wetwork jobs during the Cold War. Video Games File:0011001101010.jpg|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) File:11927r589873.jpg|Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) File:Fuhewu9ryui4.jpg|Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed) File:Ighjhjdddjd.jpg|Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed) File:AC_Altair.jpeg|Altair (Assassin's Creed) is a very skilled assassin. File:Agent 47.png|Agent 47 (Hitman) is well known as a highly trained assassin. Spade_H.png|Spade (Valkyrie Crusade) Assassin H.png|Assassin (Valkyrie Crusade) Anki Master H.png|Anki Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Leon2.jpg|Leon Powalski (Star Fox) is the assassin of the Star Wolf team. Widowmaker (Overwatch).png|Widowmaker (Overwatch) Spy.png|The Spy (Team Fortress2) Ryu Unmasked.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) is exceptionally skilled in stealth combat, able to easily assasinate not just humans but also supernatural monsters. Ciaran02.jpg|Lord's Blade Ciaran (Dark Souls) is the most accomplished member of the Lord's Blades, a group of highly trained female assassins employed by Gwyn to eliminate his enemies through subterfuge. Television/Movies Richard_B_Riddick.jpg|Richard B. Riddick (Riddick Series) Wesley Guns.png|Wesley Gibson (Wanted) Music Ninja Brian Ninja Sex Party.png|Ninja Brian (Ninja Sex Party) is skilled in the art of murder, so skilled in-fact that he was able to single-handedly kill every member of the Council of Dick Elders, their entire army and liberate the planet in 6969 A.D. single-handedly within moments. Others Anima Harod.jpg|Harod (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Anima Kyler.jpg|Kyler (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) is among the most prominet assassins of the Azure Alliance. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition